


20 - "it feels good"

by cyn_00



Series: Moreid one shots [20]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, POV Derek, POV Spencer Reid, Pillow Talk, Smut, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_00/pseuds/cyn_00
Summary: This isn't inspired by anything, I imagine it set around seasons 3/4 because I feel like they haven't been dating long but it's completely without context. I'd say this is a random "morning in Reid's bed" kinda fic, in the order fluff - light angst - smut - fluff
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Moreid one shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746199
Comments: 12
Kudos: 257





	20 - "it feels good"

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if u noticed but I'm going through a Derek Morgan appreciation phase here <3 also, THE NERVE TO CALL A +10,000 WORDS FIC A ONE SHOT? I hope this isn't boring. Also: references to Derek's past abuse
> 
> Edit: I just noticed a negligible timeline mistake: as I said I imagine this set around seasons 3/4 but then I quoted a line by Spencer in season 9 *facepalms*

[ _Link to the Tumblr post_ ](https://cyn-00.tumblr.com/post/624579927058055169/moreid-one-shot-20-it-feels-good)

* * *

Reid woke up in his bed, immediately wondering whether that had happened because of a slit of sunlight filtering through the curtains, hitting one of his eyes to blindness; or because of how his right arm was approaching numbness, too long stretched out along the other pillow, resting under the weight of Morgan's neck for hours - his _boyfriend_ , to be precise; which he always aimed to be.

For him, it was unusual to say the least. To not wake up alone in an empty bed, that is. Adding the fact that not only he wasn't alone, but he also wasn't wearing anything but his briefs - as Morgan was - the whole situation, he decided, could no longer be defined as unusual, rather as basically _impossible_ to believe.

He rubbed his eyes with a hand - the one attached to the arm not immobilized by the other's body - to clear his vision and take a better look at what was lying beside him: Morgan's broad, dark back and strong shoulders, slightly expanding with every breath he took. His skin was unblemished, occasionally decorated with some tattoo - of which, by the way, he still had to hear the story behind - and was dipped in a color he'd always named as coffee brown, but with the suffused light enveloping the room in that moment, he contemplated if maybe a warmer shade of brown was more appropriate - like _chocolate_. Penelope's nicknames made a lot of sense, now that he really thought about it.

Spencer tried to slowly slip his arm away from underneath the crook of the man's neck, definitely not wanting to wake him up - first of all, the case they'd just come back from the night before had drained out Derek particularly; second, he was planning to enjoy the sight for as long as he could.

He held his breath for a second when Morgan shifted at the sudden loss of contact, rolling around to face the ceiling and raising an arm to bend it on the pillow above his head, while the other remained splayed along his side on the mattress; his chin slightly tilted upwards to reveal his neck. Reid exhaled once it was clear that that hadn't been enough to wake him, admittedly missing the warmth on his bicep.

Spencer carefully sat up on his heels. He bit back a smile as the position guaranteed an even thorough view of the other man. His pupils traced every part of Derek's exposed torso, and his face, and arms and hands and anything he could lay them on. He was sure he'd never had the privilege of seeing anything like that before - at least not from such a close perspective.

 _"Spencer- please, touch me? You know that you can do that, right?"_ he swallowed as he replayed in his head those words Derek had whispered against his lips, the first time they'd been intimate. He remembered feeling like a burden had been lifted from his chest, like he had been freed from a pair of handcuffs too tight. Not only was he _allowed_ to touch Derek: he _wanted_ him to do so.

He slowly reached an arm toward the man, brushing the pads of his fingers on the notch of his throat. He made sure that the pressure was controlled, before tracing down toward his pecs, and hesitated a little when he reached Derek's nipple. Spencer gave in to letting his middle finger draw circles around it, for some reason feeling compelled to bite the inside of his cheek to stop a grin when he realized he had lingered on the sensitive area long enough for it to perk up - he knew that physical reaction was only natural; still it didn't fail to make him blush - as a faint hum escaped Derek's nose simultaneously.

His long fingers made their way toward his boyfriend's abdomen deftly, like they knew where they were supposed to go without any brain effort needed; stroking the skin beneath them from left to right and downwards, mimicking almost exactly that motion he was so used to doing while reading. Only this time under his hands weren't rough paper and inked words, but smooth heaps of muscle lining in rows rhythmically separated by soft grooves the exact width of his fingertips; and he was taking his time now - he had no 20,000 words goal to reach, no technical information to absorb, nothing to study if not the shapes and lines of Derek's body, that he couldn't help but liken to Greek statues, Riace's bronzes - not at the touch, rather in the way light sprawled upon it, creating edgy shadows here and toned planes there, glimmering with warmth.

Spencer gently dipped his index in Derek's belly button, right before letting his hand lightly cup one of his hip bones - not as protruding as his were, but framed by a sharp V line which he soon started drawing with his thumb. His eyes found their way following Derek's happy trail only a second after, down until they reached the waistband of his underwear, and the only reason why Spencer stopped himself from wishing he had the nerve to pull them down and continue his search unhindered, was that his breathing and heartbeat were speeding up almost at the same pace with which his blood was rushing down inside his briefs, further building with each second passing in what he self-consciously and shyly acknowledged to be an already half hard-on.

When Derek shifted his hips slightly under his touch, huffing in his sleep, and moved his arm from the mattress to let it rest on his abdomen; Spencer removed his hands from his body and stared at the new object of his attention, suddenly displayed in front of him like Derek was inadvertently reminding him of it: his _hand_.

And something inside him almost pushed him as far as to shake him awake, as soon as he recalled every little thing those warm hands did to him, every day. From the ones he deemed prohibited, that left him a breathless and writhing mess under the heat of his body; to the most simple gestures, like when they tucked his locks behind his ears because sometimes he forgot to; or when they entangled in his hair to massage his scalp, soothing the pain and washing away the anxiety like it was one of those magic tricks Spencer loved so much to show him; or when one grabbed his jaw to make their eyes meet and he still couldn't explain why it made him blush so helplessly; or when a fingertip brushed on his lips as to warn him that he was about to be kissed into heaven; or they cupped his face and all he wanted to do was nuzzle into that comfort; or a palm rested secretly on his thigh under the table; or its slim fingers laced with his behind his back, hidden from everyone because Reid didn't like to show them but needed Morgan's touch to keep breathing nonetheless.

Spencer allowed his hand to hover over Derek's forearm while those thoughts swirled inside his head. He laid his fingers onto the back of his hand, deciding to start off by brushing on each knuckle and then taking his time to minutely follow the lead of his veins like roads that went up past the crook of his arm, and continued upwards on his plump bicep and faded away somewhere around his armpit. That was one of those many things - the web of veins enveloping Derek's strong arms - Spencer couldn't quite figure how they managed to make him feel like he was being tickled from the inside of his belly, switching up a button that made his breath and his heart shudder messily.

 _Of course_ he knew hormones were released starting the process of arousal or, more in general, the feeling of "love". Thing is: he never thought _he_ could feel that. Or, more precisely, he thought he had already, with past crushes, but now he realized it had never been to this extent. THAT was what he couldn't quite put his finger on: how it was possible that only a single man in this world could make him feel like that - goes without saying that the man in question was none less than _SSA Derek Morgan_ ; his name enough to do _things_ to his body.

When he let his hand slide up past Derek's shoulder and toward his neck - only _then_ , Spencer really lost it. The look in his eyes softened into a sweet-like-honey gaze, and his shoulders slumped as his right hand came to the other's aid unable to physically stop it; cupping the man's sleeping face.

He stroked his thumbs gently on Derek's cheeks, slightly rough with stubble, causing him to start waking up gradually: his brows creased with faint confusion, the arm bent above his head stretched down to blindly search for Spencer's side, as he grunted low in his throat feigning annoyance.

Edgy cheekbones that glowed under the sunlight; sharp jaw that could slit cuts on human skin; dark, expressive eyebrows; pointed Cupid's bow that Spencer swore seemed to be begging to be kissed - he was the definition of "gorgeous" in Reid's book. A book that collected everything he'd read about beauty in studies and articles and seen in movies and heard the girls chirp about at work, but had never seen in the flesh - sure as hell, at least, had never made its way in his _bed_ and beneath his _hands_.

But he couldn't let himself get too excited and melt into jelly just yet, knowing what was coming in a few seconds: Morgan's deep black eyes opened in slits, and that was enough for Spencer to finally see in them both the kindness and the mistery they held. The furrowing between his brows smoothed out only to make space for another set of small wrinkles to appear nearby, at the corners of his eyes - which by the way he found unbelievably _cute_ , for lack of a better word; despite knowing they were nothing but the sign of age - anticipating what Spencer had truly been waiting for all along.

_Please, smile for me Derek, please; show me your smile, smile, smile, smile, sm-_

And there it goes. Derek smiled, and Spencer was finally allowed to melt into jelly - not that he could've helped it, anyway.

Derek woke up to cotton-soft hands embracing his face, and a body shifting from beside him to in between his thighs, which he happily spread causing the unexpected heat inside his underwear to spike up even more. Well, not _that_ unexpected once he remembered the person associated with that body. _Pretty Boy._

"Hey" he barely managed to mumble, wrapping an arm around Spencer's warm torso sprawled against his, before a slightly blurry image of his smiling face leaned closer to trace a line of sweet kisses from his forehead down to the space between his eyebrows and the tip of his nose and his chin.

And _finally_ his lips, too. He found himself having to interrupt his grin, swept away by the slow, shamelessly wet but sweet and silky movements of the other's mouth against his; already out of breath when their tongues hadn't even had a chance to meet.

He was the first one to let his own slide past Spencer's lips and search into his mouth to encounter his; unable to keep a moan at bay once he found it.

When his boyfriend started to gradually pull back, the hand that was previously resting unbothered on the mattress reached out almost instinctively - like when you tap below your kneecap and your foot goes up as a reflex - toward the back of Spencer's head to stop him from doing so; his fingers getting lost in messy hair to push him back down as his own head lifted from the pillow to make it impossible for their lips to part.

But then...then Spencer's mouth managed to break the kiss, and he looked up at him carefully through half-closed eyelids as his tongue slipped out to swipe a languid lick at Derek's bottom lip. And, as if that wasn't enough already to make Derek's head sink heavily again on the pillow, and every single muscle in his body melt like butter inside a hot pan - except for one _specific_ muscle that was behaving in the exact opposite way - Spencer sucked his already swollen lip into his mouth, taking his time to thoroughly vacuum it into his, soaking it until he was drooling wet before ultimately releasing it with a slight _'pop'_ ; though only when he was sure he had drained Derek's body of every bit of remaining strength he had planned on using to participate in whatever it was that Spencer was doing to him.

Once Spencer effectively pulled away, they stared at each other for a literal eternity; the only sounds in the room being panting breaths against skin, deafening heartbeats and the slight shifting of blankets caused by their shaking bodies, along with some car occasionally passing by on the street outside.

"Hi" Spencer finally replied with a hazy, adorable smile on his face, wiping away with his thumb the hot mess of saliva he left on Derek's lips.

"What were you doing?" Derek dared to ask, and Spencer frowned. However, Derek was sure that he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Reid played dumb anyway.

Morgan rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing you've been awake a while." he raised his eyebrows knowingly, tucking a strand of hair behind his boyfriend's ear. "C'mon. What were you doing?"

Reid dropped his gaze and bit the inside of his cheek, pulling away from the warm space in between Morgan's thighs to sit leg-crossed were he was sitting before - when he was doing what Derek was now demanding that he confess.

Spencer cleared his voice. "I was, uhm...looking at you ?" he muttered shyly, twisting around his left index the hair-tie on his right wrist.

Derek's heart missed a beat. Ok, _maybe_ he hadn't figured it all out like he thought he had.

"Looking at me?" he asked incredulously. 

Their eyes met again only for a split second, and Spencer nodded.

Derek lifted his head from the pillow to lean on his elbows, paying more attention to the other's expression. 

"Baby, there's nothing wrong with that, you know that right?" 

"No, of course- I- I know that, of course. It's just...I don't know. I don't know what to say." 

Derek couldn't contain a laugh. "Now, THAT'S something I'd be ashamed of if I were Dr. Spencer Reid, lemme be honest." 

Spencer giggled and hit him in the face with a pillow, pretending to be offended. 

Their chuckles faded into yet another silence. 

"Do you...do that too?" he asked quietly, tracing with his index the tattoo on Derek's bicep. 

"Look at you while you're distracted?" 

"Mhmh" 

Derek scoffed. "I pretty much _invented_ it the day you first walked into the BAU."

Spencer raised his brows. "But- I caught you only a couple of times at most!" 

"I'm telling you, I'm damn good at staring at you while you can't see me." 

"Yet another skill on your list I assume?" 

Derek's eyebrows furrowed, feigning indignation. "How do you think I got in the FBI?" 

"Oh well I don't know, brain? Muscles??" 

Derek squinted his eyes. "That's what _you_ want to believe"

Spencer snorted, shaking his head in resignation. 

"But why would you do that?" he then asked, after a while. "Look at me, I mean." he clarified after swallowing nervously.

"What kind of question is that? Cause you're a pretty boy. It's as simple as that." Derek answered matter-of-factly, bringing Spencer's chin up with his fingers. " _My_ pretty boy."

Spencer simply nodded, smiling, as if silently confirming that statement without actually saying _"yes, I AM your pretty boy"._

"There's still a significant difference, in that _you_ look at me fully clothed while _I_ was looking at you nearly naked..." he said instead, after a bit of a pause. 

Derek smirked. "Sometimes I _imagine_ you naked so there's really no difference, is there?". He counted as a victory when Spencer's tongue brushed in between his pink lips, before biting at the bottom one.

" _Some_ times?" he murmured, revealing a slightly hopeful tone.

Instead of denying, correcting himself by saying he pictured him naked _all_ the time - which, by the way, was NOT true - Derek said something he was 100% sure would make him definitely way more flustered. Something that _was_ true, in fact. 

"Sometimes." he shrugged. "Most times I just _really_ enjoy your gorgeous geeky looks. You know, crooked tie, messy hair and everything." he gestured.

There it goes, Spencer's bone-melting, signature blush.

Derek couldn't help but cup his boyfriend's burning red face in one hand, caressing his cheek with his thumb.

"Now, why do _you_ do that?" he then asked. Derek already had a vague idea of his possible reply, but in all honesty Spencer was notoriously one to give unnecessarily eloquent and definitely surprising answers to any given question. He loved that about him. Amongst a long list of other things, that is - of course.

"...do what?" Spencer played the dumb card once again - was he ever gonna learn it didn't work with him? 

Derek glared at him, in a way that was enough for Spencer to give up on any further attempt to fool him.

He looked at his lap, taking the hand Derek had no intention on moving away from his cheek and pulling it down to rest on his knee, brushing his fingertips on his knuckles back and forth.

"Same reason ? I thought it was obvious, to be honest."

Derek grinned. "Uhm, maybe I didn't make it clear enough, but there's only ONE pretty boy between the two of us."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Alright, still - doesn't mean that you're any less beautiful. I thought you knew that."

Derek's smile turned into a more serious expression, not answering yet to give him the chance to continue with the next sentence, clearly about to be said in a couple of seconds if not less, judging by how the genius was gaping at the air. 

"And- and I don't mean 'hot'- not that you aren't, you definitely ARE...hot-" Spencer was struggling with his words; the embarrassment affecting his ability to speak. "What I mean by that is, that you really are _beautiful_." he swallowed, keeping his eyes down.

"You know," Spencer cleared his voice before engaging in a short ramble. "there are dozens of words that have come to gather in what is now the etymology of the term 'beauty'... but I have a personal preference for the Latin word 'bellitatem', which is, the _'state of being pleasing to the senses'_." He paused once again, finally raising his gaze to stare into Derek's heart-shaped eyes.

"So there you go. I was looking at you because I think you're very beautiful." 

Morgan wasn't expecting to find himself so unprepared to an answer like that. Or maybe he wasn't unprepared after all, maybe it just hit different once he actually heard it out loud, regardless of how many times he might've played it in his head: someone telling him he's beautiful.

Because, if he really stopped to think about it, no one had ever done that. Weirdly enough, Reid was the one between the two who received more compliments on his physical appearance from people - which, by the way, he totally understood. If he'd told anyone about this - the fact that it wasn't routine for him to be complimented about his looks - nobody would've believed him, because he knew he WAS what society considered to be attractive: tall, muscular, bright smile, charming attitude. Thing is, he was more frequently verbally referred to as "hot" or "sexy": nobody had ever really stopped and said _"hey, you're beautiful"_ \- which also might've been why he pressed so much on praising his boyfriend; or people in general. Everybody just took it for granted, because he already had a confident behavior of his own and they probably thought he didn't need his ego pumped up even more - which, by the way, was a common misconception, that he had some big, powerful self-image.

And he'd come to convince himself that he _was_ conventionally attractive not because anyone had ever said it, rather simply by the glances both women and men gave him and how their body language changed around him - so he really wasn't used to _hearing_ the words unmistakably, crystal clear. Especially coming from Spencer, who was so obviously uncomfortable talking about physical stuff and romantic feelings - statistics aside: if there ever was something that made him stutter and lose his words was that kind of topic. Not only that: he had also never had much of that "shift" in demeanor which people Derek met in clubs and bars seemed to always have; unless he explicitly teased him - and maybe it was simply because Spencer was not exactly of the flirty kind, but he'd rather focus on thinking that it was because his physical appearance was just the tip of the iceberg to him, that he had first realized he liked him in _that_ way because of how Derek treated him, not because he had "really good abs" - his words, by the way.

So _that_ , was why that phrase affected Morgan so much, catching him way more off guard than he'd wished to: he'd never _needed_ nor _asked_ for Reid to say it, to validate him, to prove the non-arguable point that he was a handsome man, to confirm that he loved him by commenting on external features, leveraging on his self confidence. And still: he did it. As a plus. As a "I _want_ you to hear it. I _want_ to tell you. I love you AND you're beautiful." 

Spencer paused for a while, noticing something deep in Derek's eyes that told him he was lost in his own head.

"To be very specific...I'm pretty sure I've never seen anyone gorgeous like you. I'd sure remember if I had." he spoke up again and, as a matter of fact, Derek seemed like startled awake from his thoughts. "...and I remember everything, so, you can trust me on that." he concluded quietly, a timid smile pasted on his face.

Derek had dropped his gaze, looking at their hands resting on Spencer's knee. He took Spencer's and intertwined their fingers together tightly, bringing it to his mouth to kiss it.

"Thank you for saying that." he simply answered in a murmur after some seconds, like he had been contemplating which words to use to express his gratitude; smiling in a way that was almost shy, exposed - a way that Spencer rarely saw and left him stunned each one of those few times.

He slightly frowned, confused as to why Derek would feel compelled to thank him for saying something so obvious. Spencer was well aware of his own uneasiness to talk about things like that; however he DID have the humility to put things in perspective, recalling that Derek had told him way deeper stuff over the years, stuff that clearly required a courageous amount of trust and self-exposure to be said - requirements he wasn't sure he'd ever achieve, and the only thought of it scared him out of his mind.

"Of course." Spencer replied shortly. 

He moved closer to the other man, resuming his previous position in between his legs; satisfied when once again his body was met with no resistance what so ever, even though usually it was _him_ spreading his thighs for Derek to sprawl on top.

Spencer started sprinkling his boyfriend's body with pecks - Derek liked to play tough guy, but always told him it made him lose his mind when he did that. He started by printing slow, wet kisses along Derek's jawline, from one ear to the other, smiling against his skin at how he tilted his chin up to expose his neck, which he took as a hint to move downwards to gently suck at his Adam's apple; and he dipped his tongue in the notch of his throat making his breath jump. He traced a beeline along his sternum with his lips, as his hands could no longer stay dug in the mattress and started roaming Derek's sides, sliding up to let his digits brush on his nipples. The way Derek's hips spasmed upwards to meet his body as a reaction to being touched around such a sensitive area, suggested that he liked the direction in which Spencer was aiming; so he ably proceeded to take the hair-tie off his wrist and comb his messy strands back into that usual sort of half-bun - _"at this point just say that you're doing it on purpose"_ ; he remembered replying with a confused frown at that comment Derek had made the first time he'd found himself needing to tie his hair up in front of him for a _certain_ reason - having got so experienced at it he didn't even have to part his lips from Derek's skin anymore; keeping them running down along his linea alba, down past his navel, down until his chin was being tickled by a dark bush of hair and-

"W-wait, Spencer- _ohw shit_ \- s- stop for a second-"

Spencer felt his spine freeze into place, preventing him from continuing with what he was doing. He swallowed and removed the hook-like grip of his fingers from the waistband of Derek's briefs, quickly leaning back to sit on his heels and looking at him with a mask of guilt and shame sewn onto his face; mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

" _Oh_ \- is- is this not ok? I- I'm sorry- _Fuck_ \- I shouldn't have assumed-"

"Nononono Spencer- _kid_ , nothing like that just- come up here." Derek rushed to dismiss whatever horrible thing Spencer thought he had committed with a deep frown and a vigorous head-shake, gesturing at him to level his face back up with his.

Spencer complied, biting his inner-cheek and slowly making his way closer, leaning on his hands at the sides of Derek's head.

He kept his chin glued to his chest, deciding to untie his hair to let tangled brunette locks hang over his face as if hiding behind a curtain; taking a hopeless guess that he wouldn't need to keep it tied up for the time being, at that point. 

_He cares so much_ , Morgan thought. For ONCE he forgot to ask- but he didn't need to, anyway. He didn't need to ask everytime. He trusted Spencer with his life.

Derek saw him shaking his head, like he was disappointed with himself. He lifted his head from the pillow to lean on his elbows.

"Kid," he murmured, with the most reassuring tone he could pull off, even being worried about how Spencer was reacting.

Derek brought a hand toward the other man's hairline, combing his long fingers through his silky curls to tuck them back and keeping them in place by resting his palm on his nape. Once Spencer's face rose again, the way his eyes were staring into him made Derek's heart sink, like it had fallen hitting the hardwood floor with a heavy thud, making its way down by digging a hole in his back and into the thick mattress.

Spencer sheepishly rolled off of Derek, laying with his back down onto the bed beside him. He childishly brought a palm to his face to cover his eyes, as though he wanted to avoid being read through like an open book - again: like he wanted to _hide_.

Derek turned slightly toward him to lean on one elbow only, placing his other hand gently over Spencer's.

"Come on."

"What?" Spencer mumbled coldly. 

"Lemme see that pretty face of yours." while saying it, Derek was rehearsing in advance the warmest grin he could pull off, so once the other had opened his eyes he would be welcomed to calm down and stop beating himself up.

And so Spencer let out a resigned sigh, slowly removing his hand afraid that something would happen if he snatched it away too abruptly.

Scratch that: Derek _thought_ that was the warmest his smile could possibly get. He had to reconsider himself when the shy-puppy-look on his boyfriend's face caused the corners of his lips to widen even more, drawing a blinding-white bridge that connected his left ear to his right.

When such contagious grin reached Spencer's sight, he finally smiled too; sweet like sugar, chest-warming, _pretty_ \- Derek's heart found its way back inside his ribcage where it belonged.

" _Now_ we're talking."

Spencer nibbed at his bottom lip, as the smile faded away. 

"I'm sorry." he whispered once again. 

" _No_." Morgan shook his head. "I don't wanna hear any of that."

"But-"

"Do you believe me if I tell you that I didn't ask you to stop for the reason you think I did? Do you trust that I'd tell you if it were about _that_?" he cut him off before he could further justify himself.

Reid stared intensely into his pupils for a while with big, doe eyes, before nodding silently.

"Good." Derek said, printing a quick peck on the tip of the other's nose, who scrunched it right after. "Now, let me explain."

He paused before even beginning to really talk, placing a comforting hand on Spencer's jaw as a trick to 1. make sure he had his full attention, 2. prevent him from jerking his face away in embarrassment: he knew the words about to leave his mouth were gonna stain his cheeks bright fuchsia, like when you spill red wine on a fair-hued tablecloth.

Derek ran his tongue in between his lips. "I asked you to stop, because I feel like you're always the one doing _that_ to me." 

Spencer's brows creased with confusion. He was expecting that, though. 

Derek sighed before continuing. "We have so little time to do this...and almost every time, _you_ 're the one doing it." 

Spencer gulped; his brain starting to process Derek's reasoning at the same pace his face began to flush - another thing he was expecting.

Morgan smiled affectionately, stroking Reid's cheek like he could wipe away the blush.

"Don't get me wrong, I know you _like_ to do that." he murmured.

Spencer opened his mouth as to finally say something, but nothing came out. He was drowning in embarrassment.

"Hey," Derek whispered, tilting his head slightly. "you can say it. Whatever it is. Speak your mind."

Spencer nodded and finally found the nerve to talk. "It's- uhm... it's true, I..." he tried to swallow down the wavering in his voice. " _I like it_."

"Mhmh" Derek hummed shortly, encouraging him to elaborate.

"I don't know how to say this, uhm..." the man's hazel irises fidgeted around his peripherals, searching for the words in the air surrounding them. "It's a win-win situation, really." 

Morgan's brows shot up slightly, trying to contain his surprise, afraid to daunt him from talking any longer.

"Because- because I like to do that- like-honestly, I _really_ do; AND I get to make you feel... _good_. You know?"

After saying that, Reid's expression went from adorable, blushing mess to being more serious and somewhat nervous, as if preparing to introduce a topic of heavier weight.

"It's my goal to make you feel good, because..." he paused, raising his eyes again to meet Morgan's, now with a gentler look. "B- because I know that your first approach to sex has been painful and traumatic, and I wanna show you that it doesn't have to be like that anymore- not that, _I mean_ , not that I'm assuming I'm the first person whom you've ever done anything regarded as 'sexual' with, I know I'm not, of course- I- I'm not bragging that I'm the only one who can ever and has ever made you feel good- I'm _not_. But I wanna show you that you can with ME, too. You can feel good with me as well."

Morgan didn't answer immediately. He didn't answer because he was at loss for words.

No one had ever phrased out loud their concern about making him feel good. _No one_. And - differently from how, instead, he'd been in some way waiting for someone to tell him he was beautiful all along - he had never even thought he needed to hear that. Needed someone to care about him at 360°. Needed to be told that his urge to feel good like _that_ was valid. Needed someone to want him ONLY and exclusively at the condition that he felt good, that he wanted to be wanted like that, that he didn't feel any sort of pain in whichever way or shape. Needed to be reminded that it wasn't simply not _supposed_ to feel bad: it wasn't _acceptable_ that it felt bad - even if he knew that already; Spencer was right on that one: he'd come to terms with the fact that sex was meant to be pleasurable way before he met him; but the significant difference between his experience with past partners and his experience with Spencer was that Spencer wasn't willing to compromise, not on his own needs nor on Derek's, because he respected their relationship too much, because he was well aware of how much both of them had already suffered in life to spend another second in pain, to leave things un-done, to settle for a bare minimum physical release, to dwell on the idea of it being 'fine', to let it turn out kinda _meh_ or _ok._ It didn't feel _'meh'_ or _'ok'_ with Spencer: it felt amazing. Good. It felt _good._

So WHAT could he reply to that. WHAT could he respond. Were there any existing words meaningful enough to express how many times bigger his heart had instantly grown at the thought that not only Reid felt that way, but he had also cared to let him know, instead of taking it for granted just like everyone else? How could he tell him realistically enough how good he _already_ made him feel, even by just laying a single finger on his lips, even by just kissing him, even by just crying his name, by just resting his head on his chest afterwards? How wrong he was to think of himself as just another body added to Morgan's list, as just another one to have managed to make him orgasm while actually it was way more than that - because if it _were_ only about that, his hands and some cheap porn would do the trick just fine? How much he loved him and cherished him and admired him and felt honored to even be acknowledged by him, to even have been considered as a _friend_ before they had become more? Was there a correct answer, a clear enough answer to express all this? Was there? An answer that could make Spencer feel at least a crumb as _loved_ as Derek felt by him?

Morgan contemplated his options for a hot minute, then decided to just go with his gut. 

"Spencer," he started, smiling sweetly at him, brushing his knuckles up and down the side of Reid's face from his temple to his jaw. "you're gonna be the death of me."

"...why?" Spencer asked naively; the irresistibly _adorable_ furrow creasing his brows made Derek burst out chuckling, shaking his head shut-eyed.

He leaned down to place a kiss on the space in between Reid's eyebrows, as though he could smooth out the frown with his lips.

"Because of A LOT of reasons, and your pretty face right now is one of 'em". With that, Spencer's frown _did_ , as a matter of fact, fade away; replaced by a timid smile.

Thing is, what he did after was even cuter: he tilted his chin toward Derek's body, in order to hide his face in the crook of his boyfriend's elbow resting onto the bed; showing the very edge of his cutting jawline and the long column of his throat.

"...better like that?" he asked mockingly, his voice muffled by Derek's skin.

Derek snorted. "Barely, pretty boy." he confessed, before starting to leave small and quick kisses all along the exposed area - knowing very well how ticklish he was.

Spencer instinctively cocked his head toward the side where the torture was happening to try and close Derek's face out, until he couldn't control his giggles anymore - _adorable_ , once again.

"O- ok! _Ok!_ I- won't do that again, though I can't really help it- Derek _stop!_ "

Morgan obeyed and pulled back to gaze at him as he catched his breath and tried to get a hold of that silly smile playing at his lips.

He shifted even closer, now straddling one of Reid's thighs to top his body completely, leaning on his elbows at the sides of the man's head - mindful not to get his hair stuck under his grip, which happened almost on a daily basis.

"Really though," Derek paused after he'd only started, as if setting the appropriate mood, testing the ground. "will you let me? Make you feel good like you do with me? Try, at least"

Spencer's face morphed again into that expression he had been warned not to repeat just a few moments before. "...but you already do..."

"Baby, what did I tell you about that face?" Derek mocked, drifting away from the topic for a second. 

Spencer averted his eyes away, shy and overly self-conscious. "Told you, I can't help it..." his smile widened more and more with each word.

Silence fell once again between the two, as an intrusive, scary, _wrong_ thought made its way into Derek's mind viciously. His face went serious all of a sudden. 

"Listen..." Derek started, taking his boyfriend's jaw in one hand to bring their gazes back together. "if it's because I upset you in some way and- and you don't want it anymore or you're not feeling like it right now- I'm not gonna push you, 'cause I know how that _feels_ -"

"No, nonono. No." Spencer cut him off, shaking his head and cupping the other's face urgently. "Of course I want it. You didn't upset me NOR you're pushing me. _I love you_." he rushed to assert.

Spencer's muscles melted when Derek's face relaxed again in a genuine smile, and the tension in his body gradually faded away.

He felt his heartrate starting to pick up speed and his blood rush toward his groin once again, when Derek finally shifted to position himself properly in between his thighs, wrapping his hands around the crooks of Spencer's knees in a secure but gentle grip to slide his body closer against his, until their hips fit like puzzle pieces.

Spencer's legs squeezed tighter to get some of the friction both of them had been waiting for all along, crossing his ankles around Derek's lower back.

The point where Reid couldn't resist the look Morgan was giving him anymore arrived quicker than he'd wanted to, so he propped himself onto his elbows and ultimately closed the distance between their lips, at the cost of their teeth clashing.

Spencer assumed that his motion had been gladly approved when the other man's strong arms enveloped him completely, and a deft hand slid upwards along his spine to settle in between his hair, as his body was pushed back down against the mattress by Derek's abdomen collapsing onto his. Every square inch of their skins adhering onto one another to a point where the possibility of gluing their bodies together almost seemed realistic, or at least of mutually staining their torsos with each other's complexions - _"chocolate and vanilla"_ to cite probably one of the most cliché, cheesy, unoriginal of Garcia's quotes; though admittedly also the most accurate.

Spencer tried to push Derek's mouth down inside his as firmly as he could, with a hand placed on the back of his neck; though the continuous rubbing happening downwards was making every part of his body tremble uncontrollably.

Derek was basically the one doing all the work, giving some sort of criteria to the movements of his lips and the timing and rhythm his tongue slid in and out of the other's mouth and licked into it; while Spencer was attempting to keep up with his pace but ended up a panting mess, undecided whether he was more wet inside his underwear or at the corner of his drooling mouth, most of the time spread open to catch an illusion of a full breath or let Derek work his _hot_ magic inside it like only he was capable of doing.

The other man's arms unwrapped from his slim body at the same time his lips pulled back. 

" _Mmhh..._ " Reid let out an awkwardly needy sound of protest, frowning.

Even with his head spinning and his eyes unable to stay open and his body drowning in heat and hot shivers, Spencer could hear the other chuckling at his reaction.

Derek's broad palms started roaming lower and lower along his light-skinned torso, as his lips ran downwards at a concerning speed, leaving behind wet streaks that tingled at the very surface of Spencer's skin.

If Spencer was no longer cursing himself for having let slip out of his mouth that embarrassing sound a few minutes before, it was only because the sudden gasp and the way his back arched instantly when Derek swiped his warm tongue on his nipple was shameless beyond worry anymore.

" _Ohw-_ Derek how- how do you even d- do that-" it was more of a beg to keep going than an actual question, muttered under Spencer's breath as his chin tilted upwards as far as it could go and his finger pads dug into the other's rock-hard shoulders.

Derek interrupted the wicked swirlings his long tongue was tracing around Spencer's nipple just to answer mockingly.

"Oh so you're not complaining anymore?"

"Mh-mh" the other mumbled, shaking his head.

Derek snorted, before deciding that the teasing on that area was enough by how flushed it had become, and proceeding to slide the tip of his tongue downwards, searching for each one of Spencer's protruding ribs.

He reached to a stop around his belly button, dipping his tongue into it causing Spencer's grip to tighten even more around his shoulders - if it had been _him_ to grasp onto Spencer's sensitive skin like that, Derek thought, he would've undoubtedly left bright red marks.

Spencer's breath had got so unsteady that his ribcage inflated and deflated vibrantly; sure as hell that not only Derek was enjoying it, rather that it was his exact goal to make it impossible for him to stay somewhat composed.

Derek lifted himself just enough so that he could hook his fingers onto the waistband of Spencer's underwear and ably pull it off, guiding his long legs out of it - because, _clearly_ , Spencer was uncapable of coordinating his movements anymore. Little did he know that what Derek would do afterwards, though, would squeeze into mush even that last crumb of his genius grey matter that had somehow managed to remain whole and functioning so far.

Derek wrapped his long fingers around his boyfriend's length - which, by the way, was unexpectedly considerable, despite the whole skinny-geek-thing dissuading anyone from thinking so - and pressed it against his own erection, throbbing almost painfully inside his briefs. He started to roll his hips to rub against Spencer's bare flesh, kept firmly in place by his palm but dampening and twitching at the raw friction the slightly rough cotton of Derek's underwear was causing.

" _Ohmygod-_ " Spencer breathed out, attempting to reach a hand downwards to get a hold of Derek's wrist, as to suggest that he speed up the pace he was keeping, surely intense but way too slow for his liking.

In response, Derek _didn't_ accomodate his request; instead he placed his free hand on one of Spencer's cutting hipbones, pushing it down against the mattress to prevent the writhing man beneath him to prop his hips up in the attempt to increase the friction.

Spencer's grip didn't but tighten, moaning close-mouthed as to ask for something that he couldn't quite phrase being in the condition he was.

His squeezed shut eyes denied him the sight of whatever the other man was doing - he was already feeling like shaken by ecstasy, if he'd allowed himself to _watch_ he would've come in seconds - though all of a sudden he felt Morgan's hands leaving both his member and his hipbone, only to grab his wrists and bring them up to glue them onto the pillow above his head, while his body rose up again to cover Reid's entirely; a comfortingly familiar layer of warmth sprawled upon his lean frame.

Once the position was settled, the thrusting started again, way deeper now; though Spencer's participation was still constricted by the weight of his boyfriend's body pressed against his.

When Derek's face leaned impossibly close, to the point where Spencer could feel his own humid panting bounce onto the other's lips and double back to condense on his skin; he understood he was about to be kissed even more intensely than before, which meant that if he didn't stop him he would _really_ come embarrassingly quick.

"Der-" he started, being interrupted by the other's lips - as he thought. 

He cried low in his throat at how _good_ Derek's mouth felt and tasted; so slick and smooth in its movements it almost seemed like a thick, burning hot fluid flowing over his lips and tongue and teeth.

A hidden part of Spencer's brain wanted to snatch his hands away from the other's grasp to touch him and wrap himself even more securely around his broad shoulders and neck - that part was oblivious to how, anyway, his arms wouldn't have found the physical strength to do anything of the sort. However, the most part of it found the restraint _so fucking hot_ and new, exposing his whole torso for Derek to do what he wanted, because whatever that could possibly be Spencer couldn't even picture it as feeling anything but good and welcome and right, as long as it came from _him_ and him only.

Spencer forced his eyes to open. "D- Derek I'm-m gonna come in approximately 20... s- seconds..." he resumed the sentence he'd planned on saying before the kiss, hitching at every word with a heavy gasp.

As if he'd pushed some kind of button, the rough motions of Derek's hips slowed down immediately, and his wrists were released from his grip.

"This isn't even the good part, pretty boy." Derek murmured, secretly out of breath - again, he liked to play tough. Only Spencer knew how needy and desperate he could actually get when he touched him.

"Wha- what do you mean this isn't the _good_ part?" Spencer wished he could've contained the hopeful grin forming on his lips.

Morgan affectionately brushed Reid's hair away from his sweaty forehead; his gaze softer than ever.

"Do you _want_ me to get to the really good part?" he asked in a whisper, before placing a slow kiss at Spencer's bottom lip. 

"Mhmh" Spencer simply nodded. 

"Do you trust me?" 

" 'f course I trust you." he didn't hesitate a fraction of second to reply, almost as if the answer had preceded the question itself.

Derek smiled and kissed him again, this time taking a moment to suck gently at Spencer's cherry-red bottom lip.

Spencer carefully watched him with big eyes as he shifted slightly to lean more comfortably on his elbows. Watched him as he bit his bottom lip and _goddammit could you at least spare me THAT, Derek Morgan_. Watched him as he brought one of his hands slowly toward his mouth, opening to suck deep at his index and pulling it out - and Spencer swore to God he was _so_ close to rolling over and sitting on him while getting himself screwed into oblivion. Watched him bring that same finger to HIS lips, silently asking for him to do the same.

And so he did; no point for Derek to ask him twice. 

He took Derek's index into his velvet mouth, tongue swirling around slowly, mindful not to leave a single ridge of his fingerprint behind. He didn't break eye contact for even a split second when deciding to slightly crane his neck, to be able to reach the knuckle without Derek having to move a muscle. Spencer bobbed his head lightly as one of his hands came to his mouth's aid, grabbing Derek's and letting a second finger get past his lips. 

The fact that he was doing what suggested, before supposedly even having understood what those fingers were about to do and where they were going next, was not only hands down _the hottest_ thing Derek had ever seen him doing - hotter than any blowjob or handjob or dirty moan or dry-humping - but also an immensely overwhelming demonstration of how comfortable and trustful he truly was.

After Spencer was sure of having thoroughly soaked both fingers until the other man's bone marrow had turned into utter goo; he pulled them out, accompanied by a noise that, Derek thought, shouldn't even be legal. He stared deep into Morgan's dreamy eyes for a few seconds more, letting his glimmering digits linger some inches away from his glossy mouth, threatening to drip saliva on his chin.

Derek snapped out of his thoughts and finally un-froze his hand from that position, bringing it down between their bodies. 

The way Spencer's legs widened slightly was taken as a go-sign, so Derek let the pad of his index draw circles around his rim.

He kept eye contact with the man lying beneath him, as a silent _"do it, please"_ was directed toward him through pleading, caramel irises.

His finger slipped inside him, meeting little to no resistance - even welcomed into his body, if you will, judging by how Spencer's muscles tightened around it.

Derek pushed as far as it could physically go and curled his slick digit in a way that worked like magic to reach the spot that made Spencer's eyes flutter close pricelessly.

"S- so _this_ is the good part" Spencer panted his thought out loud.

"Not yet, baby boy" the pet name slipped out, shushing whatever reaction from his boyfriend with a gentle peck on his slightly parted lips. 

With that, Derek shifted his attention downwards, keeping the pace of his finger steady as he buried himself once again in between Spencer's trembling thighs - Morgan could literally reach climax at the only thought that he had the power of making Doctor Spencer Reid's legs spread like that by simply throwing a kiss here and a teasing smile there, adding a _"pretty boy"_ just to be sure.

He took in his free hand the pulsing cock closely displayed in front of him, laying a couple of quick licks at the tip to confirm Spencer's earlier statement and check how much more he could effectively take.

" _Mmmh_...sh't-" Spencer mumbled, rocking his hips further down Derek's finger.

 _Definitely not much_ , was Morgan's answer to his previous question.

He decided he didn't want him to come so quickly; he wanted to drag it as long as he could, until his body was jolting in overstimulation and his eyes were tearing up with pleasure, stuttering his name.

So he kept the teasing on his cock at a minimum, mostly mouthing at the tip and occasionally running his tongue on the underside from bottom to top, but never actually taking him whole in his throat.

He let his index out of Spencer's hole, noticing the friction was barely there anymore, and spit on his other finger, smearing the slimy liquid with his thumb.

Derek hesitantly pushed now two fingers past the first ring of muscles, moving slowly to let Spencer get used to the larger girth. 

The intensity of the rolling motions of Spencer's boney hips started to get uncontrollable, lifting from the mattress and digging back down, making it impossible for Derek to keep the licking at the head of his dripping cock subtle and rhythmic - though, even if he'd had enough hands, Morgan wouldn't have wanted to immobilize him, knowing neither of them would've been capable of keeping at bay their rising peak of pleasure for more than 5 seconds if he had mimicked that idea of restraint Spencer seemed to have enjoyed earlier.

Derek tried anyway, the hand wrapped around the other man's length leaving its place so that he could encircle Spencer's twitching thigh with his strong arm; while the teasing at his cock was quickly resumed by only his mouth, sucking and hollowing his cheeks around half of the length.

His own member was struggling inside his briefs, rubbing against the mattress that was threatening to catch fire at how rough the grazing of fabric on fabric was. Morgan wasn't even able to pinpoint whether the large, soaking wet stains he could feel at both the waistband and the portion of hem around his groin of his underwear was more to blame on his precum or the sweat oozing from his searing abdomen and inner thighs.

While rushing to reach his own climax, Derek gave in to the impulse of sucking deep onto his boyfriend's dick, unravelling his tongue that for the last couple minutes he'd tried to keep tucked inside his mouth, in favour of the excellent work his lips alone were already doing at making Spencer's exhales heavier and heavier, each time letting out a different kind of whine along with them - each time Derek having to reconsider himself for ingenuously thinking that was the hottest Spencer's sounds could possibly get.

One of Spencer's hands loosened the clench on the wrinkled bed sheets to blindly reach down for his boyfriend. He tapped shakily at the back of Derek's hand, tightly wrapped around his thigh, and Derek took the hint, grabbing it to lace their fingers together in a bone-crushing hold.

"Derek- I ca- can't take it anym- _oh_ \- oh _fuck!_ " Spencer's plead started as an almost indecipherable mumble and ended up becoming a crying scream, when Derek's wicked fingers split apart to scissor back and forth inside him at the exact same time his head dipped as far as he could, making the very tip of Spencer's cock collide against the back of his throat for a split second.

And Derek did that same, unholy thing again, and a third time, gaining a loud moan from the man beneath him each one of those times - _D- Der- ah-! mh'god I ca-- oh Derek- can't- can't takeIcan't I'm gonna come -!_ \- uncaring of the slight bittersweet burning gradually rising up at the roof of his mouth; until Spencer finally came, spurting his warm and salty juice inside him until it had coated Derek's inner-cheeks and tongue and gums like it were the lining of a jacket pocket.

The bobbing motion of Morgan's head slowed down, as the pace of his fingers was made gentler by both his exhaustion and the quick tightening of Reid's inner muscles around it.

His hand slipped out of him, hypersensitive pads and trembling bones; his lips sucked one more time from the base of Spencer's length to the top, pulling it out with one of the dirtiest noises either of them could think of. 

As Derek swallowed noisily and let his sweaty forehead fall atop of his boyfriend's inner thigh, the heel of Spencer's foot rose up to hook around the back of one of Derek's haunches, as to prompt him to keep the rubbing until he'd reach his own point of maximum pleasure.

And so Derek did, fighting against the tiredness, needing to thrust only maybe two or three times more before orgasming inside his underwear, a flood of hot and sticky liquid englobing his length and soaking the cotton fabric and dripping down along his testicles in a tingling streak. 

" _Sh- it-_ baby, _oh shit_ " he released a croaked, muffled cry against the burning hot but soft skin of Spencer's thigh, as the back of his neck was being caressed by his equally hot and soft hand; failing to have noticed _when_ exactly it had untangled from his.

Derek simply laid there for what seemed like an endless amount of time, resting his head on his boyfriend's thigh as if it were a proper pillow; while that gentle hand of his kept stroking his temple and cheek and neck, soothing them both in the aftermath of their breath-wrecking orgasms.

"Win-win." Spencer murmured out of the blue. 

Derek raised his chin to meet his eyes, smiling up at him dozingly in response. 

Spencer silently gestured at him to come up, and so he gladly complied, shifting from that undoubtedly comfortable position but already starting to miss _real_ contact with the man - it was cheesy, Derek knew that. What the hell could he do, though. Spencer made his heart go all crazy.

Once he was up over him again, Morgan leaned closer for a kiss; amused and somewhat proud at how Reid's breath was still noticeably far from steady.

Of course, Reid's phone had to ring right in the moment their parted lips were so close they were basically breathing into each other already.

" _Jesus. Christ._ Can I kiss my fucking boyfriend??" Derek hissed, briefly collapsing onto Spencer's chest before reaching an arm out toward the nightstand to pick up the phone - it was most likely a case anyway. He would've too received the same call in a matter of minutes.

Spencer giggled at the other's reaction - would he ever get to the point of no longer blushing like a teenager when being referred to as "Derek's boyfriend"? He had to admit he weirdly liked it, though. The blushing, that is - Derek surely did, WAY more than him.

Morgan sat up leg-crossed and shot him a look Reid knew too well, sighing.

"Babygirl. I'm guessing you don't bring good news."

Spencer reached out as well to check the time on his wristwatch left on that same nightstand. 9:13 am: to be fair, they were lucky nobody had bothered them sooner.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the conversation, but his face must have morphed into an expression that suggested to Derek that he _did_ , because a few seconds later he detached the phone from his ear to put it on speaker.

 _"-nless you and Boy Genius have exchanged identities, I can't figure why YOU would answer HIS pho-"_ she cut herself off mid-phrase. _"oh- OH WAIT- ARE YOU- AM I INTERR-"_

"You're not interrupting anything mama. You're a few minutes late for that." Derek replied to the unsaid question, smirking at Spencer who had now rushedly sat up as well.

Reid's eyebrows shot up. _This is so inappropriate!_ He mouthed at the man holding the phone.

Derek brought a finger to his boyfriend's mouth, pressing his lips close. 

_"Ok first of all, that's TMI for a phone conversation, we will talk more about that eye to eye, my dearest Hot Chocolate; second, then I may ask you again: why are YOU talking? Give me my personal genius back right now!"_

"Nuh-huh first of all, at most he'd be _my_ genius. Second, I considered him unfit to answer the phone when you called." he stayed vague on purpose, winking at Reid.

Spencer face-palmed, more so to hide his smile than to feign indignation at Derek's words.

 _"...what do you mean? Is he- like- oh God, is he HURT??"_ Penelope basically shouted, concern already filling her tone.

"I'd say quite the opposite, silly girl." Derek replied calmly. Things were probably playing out exactly how he'd planned, Spencer thought as he dropped again back onto the mattress dramatically, resigned.

Garcia must have heard some sort of shifting of bedsheets or wave of air lifting - she had developed quite the ear through all those years of listening for the most subtle things in unsubs' recordings or anonymous calls. Or gossiping and eavesdropping, more likely.

 _"AGAIN! TMI! And, you better NOT be on speaker, Derek Morgan."_ she scolded.

Spencer watched as a slight frown appeared on the other man's face. He wasn't expecting that, was he? Huh.

"...that a problem?"

A deep sigh came from the other end of the phone, supposedly accompanied by an intense head-shake.

_"I don't have the time to explain the basics to you right now, honey. I'll write that down on my to-do list, though, so don't think for a second you got away with this!"_

"We got a case?" Morgan asked without hesitation, ignoring the rest of Garcia's blabbing.

_"Uhm...yeah? Local though, so not that much of a rush to come here. How'd you figure? I'm starting to think you really DID exchange identities with Boy Genius."_

Spencer shook his head, and Derek scoffed. "I don't have the time to explain the basics to you right now, Penelope Garcia. I'll write that down on my to-do list." he quoted her mockingly.

_"So that's how it works, huh?- Jokes aside baby, put me off speaker for real now. Also: hello, Doctor Handsome"_

"Hey, Garcia" Reid replied a bit sheepishly.

Morgan obeyed, and from that moment Spencer could no longer hear anything of what Penelope was saying - luckily or not.

The only things he could base his hypothesis on in attempting to determine what that 3 minutes, 28 seconds conversation was about, were how Derek gradually dropped the teasing attitude, and how his gaze softened and fixated on him, and how his free hand alternated from cupping his cheek to caressing it with his knuckles, and how his head tilted slightly, and how sweet and bright was the smile on his face.

Spencer couldn't help but smile back at that, placing his own hand over Derek's to discourage him from pulling it away, and nuzzling his nose into his warm palm.

"Yeah. Yeah, I really am."

"I know..."

"C'mon now Babygirl, like you don't know that already."

"I really hope you're right, girl. I really do."

"You know you don't have to tell me that, right??"

Were the only things Spencer heard Derek say, while his gaze on him didn't falter for a second. He could guess what that whole thing was about, to be honest. He just tried not to put so much thought into it, not wanting to risk setting his hopes too high - though it was quite the impossible task for Spencer Reid, to not THINK.

"A'ight, Sweetness. See you in a bit."

"And...Penelope? Thank you."

He hung up, and Spencer didn't need to question when the first thing Derek did after that was lean closer to finally place that slow, deep, sweet, warm, silky, _loving_ kiss he was about to bless him with before they got interrupted.

Neither of them exchanged any words after that, if not a brief, wholehearted giggle before beginning to transition into work mode, standing up from their cocoon to get dressed and head to the bureau.

Halfway through his dressing process, while Morgan was in the bathroom, Reid's phone buzzed a couple times. He picked it up from the bed and furrowed when seeing they were texts from Garcia - what more could that dangerously mischievous woman possibly have to say?

He opened them anyway.

_"I don't know HOW you did it, Boy Wonder - though you'll have to explain your tricks to me ;)..."_

_"But the poor man is totally head-over-heels for you."_

_"(*crosses fingers that you've got back in possession of your cellphone*)"_

An uncontrollable blush washed over Spencer's face.

His hopes weren't too high at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know if there's a quote/paragraph that you liked specifically :) 
> 
> Tumblr: @cyn-00


End file.
